Zehth The Ghost
by ChrisTheDarkTemplarOfTethrin
Summary: Zehth is one of the few Ghosts left and now in a Protoss prison he meets a young medic name Sarah and they will play thier part in the ongoing war.This is my first story and new chapters in soon.Possibly romance later.


* * *

Authors note:Just to say this story may start out kinda fast but here is basicly what has happened to come to these events.This happens a decade or so after brood war.The zerg are scattered hives throughout the universe and Kerrigan is still thier leader.The Terran and Protoss have been at war for about 2 years and the terran ghost project has been abandend for 3 to 4 years.It is thought that all remaining ghosts have died in either service of the now rejoined terrans under the leadership of James Raynor or just have just dissapered.By the way,dont mind my bad spelling if it shows up.This is because of three things,one,i dont have spell check,two i have just began typeing and sometimes miss a key or two.and three,i am a bad speller.

* * *

**Chapter 1.Escape from the Protoss prison**

_Planet Tethrin.Protoss base one mile from the Northern pole of Tethrin._

_Time:17:00 military time (5:00pm)_

"No!Let me go!" yelled a girl,about 19,her dark brown hair over one shoulder was very frazzeled from her fighting.She was dressed in a white shirt and pants with a red cross on her shirt.Two zealots draged her down a hallway her deep almond eyes burned like fire as she looked for a way out.

The hallway was completely silvered color and had lights on the ceiling in rows of three,one near the wall,one in the center,one near the wall.They passed a small room,at one end,a door,at one side another door and to the other side was a rack.The girl saw one the rack was what looked like the wepons of various marines,but she also say things like a canister rifle and two psi blades,like the ones the zealots had.

One zealot let go of her as the other one grabbed ahold of her other arm.She tryed again to break the grasp of the zealot but failed.She was now brething hevaly and her breath was appering before her,as it was very cold in the base,made all the colder by all the metal surroundings.

The other zealot punched in a few buttons on a control panel near the door and it slid open.The Zealot then threw her into the room,a prison cell.Then they closed the door and left.The girl had landed on her arm and as she tryed to pull herself up pulled her arm muscle.

She knelt by the wall and put her forehead on the wall.She silently cursed herself for everything she had done to lead up to this,starting with joining the military and began to quietly sob.She sat there,just giving up for about a minute untill she looked around and relized that there three noises in the room,her heavy breathing,her quiet tears,and then one other noise so quiet she just couldent figure out what it was.

She looked up and arround the room.There was a bed small and most likely hard as the floor,thin sheets and a small layer of covers on it,and that was all in the room,which was a dark room with one small light in the center of the room that blinked on and off every once in a while.Then she saw in one corner of the room that was dark from lack of good lighting that there was a very steady sound of breathing and Condensation from its breath appering also.She then saw the dark outline of a person in the corner.

She stood up slowly and said "He...Hello?" as she shivered from the cold and began to walk over to the corner slowly."Hey."came a reply and the girl jumped a little from the sudden break in the silence.

Then from the corner a man walked out,he had short brown hair and a stern look in his brown eyes.He had three scars which looked like claw marks running from the top of his forehead to his eyebrows,and a long scar from his left eye to bottom of his cheek.He was dressed in a black shirt with a shirt of studded leather with bits of metal in the leather over it and black pants like a marine would have.

The man,who looked only about 20 or so streched his arms and yawned as he walked up to the girl."So..Whats your name?" he asked and offered a hand to help her up.She looked at him suspiciusly but then took his hand and stood up."Well?"he said looking her in the eyes.She then felt as she returned the look kind of scared because the man wore a bit of power with him,like he seemed important."Er...Sarah(Just a note,nothing to do with Kerrigan. Ok?)."She said."Er...whats yours?" she asked timidly."Heh,you can call me Zehth,"He said.

Zehth looked her in the eyes and then smiled."Dont be afraid of me.Its not me you have to be worried about." as Sarah turned as she heard footsteps comeing down the hall.The cell door opened and two zealots walked in and grabbed Sarah by the arms and then a high templar walked over and motioned to the two zealots to come."No!Where are you takeing me!"Sarah yelled at the templar as she thrashed and fought the zealots grip."Ha,Ha,For disection and experimentation human." replied the templar.

Sarahs eyes grew as big as golf balls as she yelled "No!.....No!.........help me,Zehth,help." her voice grew quieter and more desprate as the zealots dragged her off.Zehth stood against the wall near the door,a look of worry on his face,he stared at the door for a minute untill he smiled and began to laugh as the whole compound shook and a loud explosion sounded.A alarm sounded and he heard many zealots running up and down the hallways and the sound of combat between zerglings and zealots.

A zealot fell from a wound and crawled over to the door and stood,but fell onto the control panel as another explosion shook the compound.The cell door swung open and the zealot saw that there stood Zehth.The zealot quickly stood and said "Get back in your cell human!" Zehth looked at him and smiled "Your not a normal zealot are you,no somethings diffrent about you."

"Quiet human and get back!" the zealot said and drew his blades."Your part robot,you refused to be part of a dragoon so your a cyborg." said Zehth smileling."You...i will kill you if you dont......"the zealot was cut off as his systems were locked down.Zehth ran down the hallway after putting the zealot in the corner of the cell and closing the door.

He stoped at the wepons rack and picked up the C-10 Canister rifle and two pistols,as well as all the ammo for the guns and a silencer.He then began to run down the hallway and makeing his way towords the exit untill he came across a room where the door was partly ajar and vacant.He peered in and saw Sarah laying on a table in the center of the room surrounded by many tools and equipment.

He looked down the hallway twords the exit,then to the way he came,then to the room again.He sighed and entered the room.He ran up to Sarah,who was laying over the table and her shirt and top had been placed on a table nearby.He quickly looked away,unable to stop himself from blushing,and grabbed her cloths and threw them over her and then looked at the tubes and wires now attached to her head and face.

He carefully removed them one by one and then tryed to wake her up."Sarah....Sarah...Wake up,come on," He said as she started to come to and she looked up to him and said "Zehth...Thanks,you came.".She smiled up at him but then the smile disapered

as she relized she was bare from the waist up.She blushed deeply and shot an angry glance at Zehth,who turned around imediatly.She got dressed and tapped Zehth on the shoulder."Come on,follow me" Zehth said as he turned around.He ran out the door and down a hallway with Sarah close behind him,they ran for about a minute through the maze of hallways before Zehth stoped and went "Shhhh.".She stoped and said "What?".

Zehth stood there in total silence before he drew his pistol and rolled on the silencer.He then handed the other side arm to Sarah and then shot out a light on the roof near the wall.He then grabbed Sarah by the arm and pulled her into the dark side of the room and he put his back to the wall and flatened himself against the wall.

"Ow..Watch it,i am tired of getting pulled aroun....." Sarah said but was cut off by another Shh.Zehth stood there and looked down the hallway from where they just came down and seemed to be listening for something.He looked down at Sarah,who was breathing a bit heavely from all the running but he breath was visible as it floated out of the shadows.Zehth grabed Sarah and turned her to face the wall and he said "Your breath." and Sarah nodded

Sarah then heard what Zehth was listening for,foot steps were echoing down the hallway and they were getting louder.Just as the protoss were to turn the corner Zehth put his hand on Sarah and pushed her against the wall,which Sarah then understood what his intentions were but he had unintentionally put his hand on her 'backside' and she let out a little squek of surprise and was about to say something but two zealots rounded the corner.

They walked by the two and out a nearby door.Sarah then took a step away and said "Hey watch it!".Zehth shot a stern look at her and turned around,took one step and then turned around again with a smile across his face and said "And watch your ass." and walked off.She just blushed and followed him through the door the zealots just went through.

Outside of the compound was total chaos.A battle between zealots and zerglings had been joined just infront of Zehth and Sarah and Mutalisks flew around engaging scouts and dragoons.To add to the chaos Terran marines were being droped in along with firebats and a stedy stream of dropships continued to pick up wounded men and drop off new marines.

"Come on,over there,a dropship." Zehth yelled over to Sarah and they started to run towords the marines that had bunkered down in some makeshift bunkers.Zehth was about 5 feet infront of Sarah but she was falling behind quickly because of the cold and she was getting to tired from the running.Zerglings appered just behind Sarah and started to chase after her.Zehth saw this out of the corner of his eye and spun around and pointed his Canister rifle at the nearest zergling.

Sarah kept running towords Zehth but one zerglings claws caught her foot and she triped,landing 8 feet from Zehth.The zergling was about to jump onto Sarah but got its head blown _off_ by a canister rifle bullet.Zehth ran over to Sarah and helped her up."Thanks." Sarah said to Zehth and smiled.Zehth just nodded and with Zehths support he and Sarah made it to the nearest dropship.There was a medic inside and helped Zehth and Sarah in but looked confused about who they were.

Zehth climbed up into the dropship first and then Sarah,who then just layed on the floor of the dropship,she was exusted and bleeding."Are you alright!?" one medic said to Zehth over the roar of the dropships engines."Yea i'm fine,she needs help,her leg." Zehth replied,pointing to Sarah.The medic nodded and went over to Sarah,which she then began to clean and wrap the wound.

A explosion rocked the dropship and Zehth looked out the open door of the ship.There was a mutalisk following them."Can we go faster!?" Zehth yelled to the marine and the controls."No,the damn thing hit one of our engines!" the marine replied and anther hit rocked the dropship.Zehth looked out the door again and saw the mutalisk getting nearer.He then got an idea,"Sarah,hold on to my shirt!" he said to Sarah and she grabed ahold of one of the corners of his shirt and said "Why!?"."Just hold on!" he replied and leaned out the door with his canister rifle.

He put his canister rifle up and aimed for the mutalisk but the mutalisk shot at the dropship and hit near Zehth,hiting him and Sarah with the smog that comes with the worms.Sarah began to cough and almost let go of Zehth but he got the shot off before the mutalisk could cause any more damage.Sarah pulled Zehth back into the dropship and gave him a warm hug,laughing.The marine at the controls looked over his shoulder to Zehth and gave him a thumbs up.Zehth just smiled and leaned back against one side of the dropship,Sarah sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.She fell asleep there and Zehth just sat and waited for the dropship to arrive at the base,it was a one and a half hour flight.

* * *

Well that was chapter 1.Not to much action but there should be more later on.Reviews are welcomed and new chapters are going to come very soon.


End file.
